Stay With Me?
by Rika-Chan54
Summary: Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun find out that there is an obstacle between them and is determined to get rid of it...i think that's it...as i said i suck at summaries so i hope you read this...


Card Captor Sakura – Stay with me?  
  
Chapter 1 In comes Tomoyo-Chan's cousin  
  
Okay, I'm not going to start off with Sakura and Syaoran. Because I know you probably know and don't want to hear it again. So this is it, a new girl comes in and something happens...  
  
"Hurry up Sakura-Chan!!!!! I'm going to be late to pick up my cousin!!" Yelled Tomoyo-Chan. Just so you know, Tomoyo-Chan is my best friend and today she had to go to the airport to pick up her cousin. For some reason I promised her I'd go with her. What I didn't know was that it was really early in the morning, and knowing me, I'm really lazy and I never want to wake up. So it's really hard for me right now.  
  
"Sakura-Chan! You'd better wake up now before I start blowing the whistle!" Screamed the one and only Kero. (Or some of you might know him as KeroBeros.)  
  
"Okay, okay." I said while starting to wake up. When I saw the time, I almost wanted to go downstairs to where Tomoyo-Chan was and kill her. It was like 4 am no wonder Touya was getting so pissed off at me. Oh well, serves him right. It's the summer holiday, so he doesn't have school anyways. So I got dressed and tied my hair up. Since it was Tomoyo's cousin, I might as well dress up for it, so I got a summer skirt that I hardly wear, and a tank top. When I finally got down the stairs, I found that Touya and Otoosan were already there. I just grabbed a piece of sushi and ran out the door to meet Tomoyo-Chan.  
  
"Jeez, is that all you're gonna eat monster?" My brother asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not a monster you freak!" I answered.  
  
"Eh kids watch the language. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you and Tomoyo-Chan there?" Otoosan asked.  
  
Otoosan's food is always the best you can hope for. It's so yummy! That's why I'm always left speechless when I start eating. But when it comes to my annoying brother, nothing changes. Even though I'm older now, he still calls me a monster. He still doesn't approve to Syaoran-Kun either.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll go ask her." So with that, I went outside to tell Tomoyo. She said yes so I went back inside, by that time Toys was already doing the dishes.  
  
"Where's Otoosan?"  
  
"He's upstairs." Was all he said. You're maybe thinking he's my brother and he would be nicer to me, but that's the way it is.  
  
"Otoosan, Tomoyo-Chan said yes and she's in a hurry."  
  
"Okay. I'll only be a second, you go get ready okay?"  
  
"Hai." Was all I managed to say. By the time we got there, Tomoyo-Chan's cousin was already waiting. I felt so bad, but she didn't mind and she didn't ask why we were late either. So we got her to Tomoyo-Chan's house and then she said she would like to go to the park with us. I was about to leave when she invited me with them, so I stayed behind.  
  
What happened at the park was chaos and it happened so fast! I can't believe that Syaoran-Kun also came back to Japan. He said he was in Hong Kong! But when we got to the park, I saw him sitting on one of the swings. My reaction was just WTF?!?  
  
Anyways I went up to him and sat on the swing beside him. He didn't even notice it was me yet. At least not until I started talking to him.  
  
"Konichiwa, Syaoran-Kun."  
  
"Konichiwa........... Nani?!? What are you doing here???"  
  
"I think I'm suppose to ask you that! Why are you in Japan when you said you would be spending summer at home?"  
  
"Eh..." he couldn't answer me. And he was blushing, have I ever told you how cute he looks when he blushes? "I dunno what came over me, I just didn't wanna go home. I...I... Believe it or not...I wanted to stay here with you." The color on his face just went up to another shade of red.  
  
"Oh." Was all I can say. Finally, Tomoyo-Chan came in and introduced her cousin. I guess Syaoran-Kun's charm worked over her, cuz all she could say was hi and kept staring at him. Cuz of her staring, Syaoran-Kun got kinda uneasy and I sensed it. So I said we could go get some ice cream. Let me tell you now that was a BAD move.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great." Was all everyone said. Tomoyo-Chan looked at me as if she were worried about something. I was about to ask her, but I thought better of it. Once we got to the ice-cream parlor, all Syaoran-Kun wanted was chocolate ice cream, so I bought strawberry for myself. I left Tomoyo-Kun and her cousin to themselves. Oh! I forgot to tell you her name didn't I? Well she's Sarah from America. Once we were alone, I started talking to Syaoran-Kun.  
  
"Syaoran-Kun, I think someone likes you."  
  
"Eh... I think I kinda noticed that." He said while blushing.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
Oh god. Now I have more that 1 problem with me. I have to admit to Sakura that I stayed back because of her, but now, this girl that I just met likes me and Sakura can see it. Man I'm in trouble... but she is kinda cute... oh god! What am I thinking???? The one I need to love is Sakura-Chan and only her! End of Syaoran-Kun's view.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
Someone like's Syaoran-Kun. Big deal, I've been seeing girls faint over him for how long now? Then why am I feeling so uneasy about this? I feel like I'll lose him. I know I have feelings for him and he does me, but. We didn't say anything about it. We became good friends because of the Clamp cards, but that's all right? Good friends? End of Sakura-Chan's view.  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Just find out on the next one... and please review people this is like my 2nd one but it's like my first since I didn't really get the chance to go check my reviews on the other yet. So please review and give me some ideas and suggestions cuz I know I'm not that good at this stuff... 


End file.
